Run Away & Saved
by Alessandra-Rosella
Summary: Harry Potter just entered his new creature inheritance and was shock to see what he had become. He was a neko, half cat half human. One of the most rare creatures to ever walk the earth. He busted out of his relatives home on the night of his birthday to survive away from his uncle. Then he found his mates.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, I'm new on here so I hope you readers give me a hand and tell me what you think about my story. If your wondering how I found this website, well, a friend introduced me and I guess you can say I ended up preoccupied reading a couple of stories and realized I'd have to create an account. When I did this, an idea came to me, "Why not give writing your own fanfic a try?" So viola! Here I am. You may know me as Alessandra-Rosella, I know a unique username. You may also call me Aless for short, or Ella, or Rose, you guys choose, personally I'd prefer Aless or Ella. Well, here is the summary and the disclaimer to the story. Do enjoy. :) If not, then WHY the HECK are you even reading this!? You'll see me at the end of the chapter. ;)**

**Summary: He finally did it. He busted himself out of his own home, away from his relatives. Harry grinned to himself in thought. He knew living in the streets will be hard but since living with the Dursley's, to which they gave him everything pain related. Well not this time. He gained an unique inheritance, a new attitude, it's time he did something for himself for once. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, then he'll be very different from the one in the books or in the movies.**

* * *

><p>Harry groaned at the pain ripping him a new one through his ribs. Ever since he was dropped off by his suppose guards from the order. They decided to be idiots and threaten his uncle if he ever lay a hand on him he will personally get it and mentioned that his godfather died a few days earlier. Harry felt his heart clinch painfully at the reminder of Sirius. Which reminded him that Remus never contacted him since the first day of summer started and it had been a month, and it was almost his birthday, meaning he may or may not get an inheritance or magical inheritance. It was known to wizards and witches all around that they will get an inheritance on their sixteen birthday, starting at midnight. He only had two days left until his birthday, and he was rather curious about what kind of inheritance he'll get. He could only realize what he will be when he got there. He felt his eyes droop in exhaustion at having to deal with the pain for so long and let the darkness claim him.<p>

Two Days Later:

Harry screamed at the pain that's currently ripping him a new one. His uncle had given another beating that day and he was in serious pain. He didn't think he'd ever let anyone ever touch him ever again. He was too broken for anyone to show him any type of love. He painfully tilted his up from his bed to look at the clock on his bedside table and saw it was midnight just white blinding light and pain took over him. He didn't know how long it would but it felt like forever. _'Please, please make it stop.' _Harry whimpered at the pain. Just as it got worse, he spotted the clock just hitting midnight and then he screamed. Oh boy did he scream. Everything felt like it was on fire. Like white hot needles stabbing every inch of his skin. It was the worst pain imaginable, more so then the crucio curse. He twitched and threw his head back against the pillow on his bed and kept on screaming his throat raw.

Harry whimpered when the pain finally died down. Slowly moving away after hours and hours of blinding torture to his body. He felt his ears twitched as he groaned in relief when the pain actually stopped all at once. He opened his eyes, his glasses became blurry making him blink in shock. Were his glasses not working? He gently moved his glasses off from his face and blink in wonder when everything cleared again and he could actually see without his glasses. He grinned widely at that bit of news as his ears twitched backwards on his head in excitement. Harry blinked when he felt his ears actually twitched, so he moved his hand to touch his ears and gasped widely in shock. His ears! He shot off of his bed and ran in front of the only mirror in his small bedroom and gaped. While he was in pain, his body and his looks all had changed. His hair now had red streaks and actually straighten out down to his shoulders than the spiky wild hair he was so used to having. His hips were slender with curves that a cheerleader would die for and he had long tan legs. What was added to his body though made him go into shock. His tail was waving lazily back and forth and his ears were pinned down and twitching. He was half cat, half human!

Harry groaned and then bit his lip in fear. His friends and the Order were going to freak when they see him and his changes. He knew the wizarding world disliked anything creature related. He had to leave his relatives. _'Maybe I need to start packing now before everyone wakes up. I don't know what will happen once uncle Vernon will see him as part cat.' _Harry thought to himself. He knew then that it was time to go that night. He did not want to be here when his relatives sees him and freak out. He nodded to himself, he was leaving and never coming back.

* * *

><p>Our very own snarky potions master, Severus Snape, shot up from his bed champers with excitement but contained himself. A smile graced his face when he realized his mate had finally arrived. Finally had his inheritance that he could feel it. He felt that he recognize his little mate because his magical core felt young, not yet molded. So he had to be a student here at Hogwarts. He sighed as he also felt one other connecting to his little mate. It is obvious he would have to share him with the other one. He got up from the bed and into his bathroom to get ready for another annoying day with the headmaster, wondering if he'll get any work done before semester starts for the year.<p>

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy grinned when he felt a pull to his mate. He was almost afraid he would be alone for all his life without a mate but it seems they just got into their inheritance. He snarled when he felt that he would have to share with another as it seems his little mate has two dominates. He really can't wait to meet him.<p>

Draco stared at his father nervously when he spotted that happy grin on his face. He wondered whoever pissed his father off or got his attention. He could only hope that his father just sensed his mate, he would feel sorry for those who caught his attention or pissed him off. It would make a not very nice scenario to watch.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here is the first chapter so far. Tell me how'd it go. I would be happy to listen to whoever has advice they would like to give me. Like I said before the chapter started, this story will be slash so if you do not like or hate slash then stop reading please. Otherwise I won't be giving out anymore warnings for the other chapters. Thank you and if you want, please review or message me if you'd like. <strong>

**Enjoy!**


	2. note

**Hi everyone, sorry it's taking me long but in order for me to write a long chapter, It'll have to take me a while to write it out and thanks to school and me redoing the ACT test on saturday from last year, I can get a bit busy, plus I have a field trip going on tomorrow so yeah. I'll be pretty busy. But I do have a question for you guys though.**

**Does anyone know any good stories with Harry Potter half cat half human(neko) slash stories? I really want to read one. But any other good creature Harry paired with one of the Slytherins will do to if you have suggestions in them. **

**Anyways, just thought to let you know that I won't update for a while so this story will be on hiatus. **

**Sincerely, Alessandra-Rosella**


	3. Truth finally comes Out

**Hello everyone, here is the second chapter. In the first chapter, someone asked me if Harry was screaming, how come his uncle didn't hear them? The answer is simple. I forgot to put in how Harry's magic reacts to him and his wants and emotions. Basically at some, when he is emotional, his magic reacts to it. So lets say here, Harry was so afraid of his uncle actually waking up and give him a beating for screaming through either pain or nightmares, the silencing spell starts up unconsciously with wandless magic. I hope that answers your question about that part of the first chapter so I'm going onto this chapter, hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. **

**P.s. I know the first chapter was kind of short and all but I'm hoping this chapter will make up for it so I hope you like it. **

* * *

><p>Harry Potter silently made his way downstairs with his wand in hand before freezing in thought. His relatives had all but abused and used in many ways, luckily it wasn't the sexual type of abuse. He knew it was wrong but he grinned evilly anyways. Maybe trashing the house before disappearing will give his relatives a wake up call. Maybe he should definitely leave a note for them before leaving, maybe one for the wizarding world as well. Yes, Rita Skeeter will be a one hit wonder for this particular story about Albus Dumbledore.<p>

He went to the cupboard that held his trunk and whispered the shrinking charm and put his trunk in his trunk in his pocket before facing the living room. He pointed his wand in every direction, destroying what furniture they had in the living room. He smashed the television in pieces. The pillows that were on the couch was destroyed, the feathers flying all over the place, making it a huge mess. He then made his way to the kitchen towards where the food were put in, in the refrigerator and the cupboards next to it. He yanked every food he could think of and giggled when everything splattered all over the place. He went to the front door of the house with a satisfied smile gracing his face at the destruction he made.

Everything in the living room was destroyed. The couch, the tv, and the kitchen. The Dursleys were definitely going to have a lot of hands to scrub the rooms clean. He giggled silently before grabbing a piece of tape that was sitting on the table by the destroyed couch before tapping the envelope on the door before finally walking silently and gently closing the door in excitement at the thought of having freedom.

* * *

><p>Petunia Dursley yawned widely as she slowly woke up from a very well needed deep sleep. She smiled to herself as she gave a glance towards her husband that was sleeping next to her with a loud snore. She hummed gently to herself before going to the bathroom connecting to their bedroom and slowly undressed herself. She went to stand in front of the mirror to glance at her reflection. <strong>(Yes I had to do this. I'm sorry if I scarred your mind with the unneeded image of a naked Petunia Dursley. Great, now I scarred my mind. I need to scrub it clean of this image, I'll make it up you guys soon.) <strong>She was beautiful in her mind. She may not have curves like some women do but she like to think she was beautiful for her husband.

She turned the faucet on and made sure to wash her hair and her body. She turned the water off when she was done and made to put on her Sun Dress and white flip flops for the day before getting out of the bathroom and headed down the stairs. she blinked in confusion when she found a feather floating in the air and glanced in the living room curiously before gaping in disbelieve at the mess before her. The couch, if possible was destroyed along with the pillows and the television. She hurriedly made her way to the kitchen and screamed loudly.

Vernon shot up from the bed with a gasp at the sound of his wife screaming. He hurriedly got up from the bed and met his son in the hallway and made his way downstairs. The minute he reached the living room and saw the destruction of the living room. Dudley nervously watched his dads face when it started to turn red in anger. He observed the living room before looking towards the front door and blinked when he saw an envelope tapped to the door. He tugged his dads sleeve. His dad gave him a glare. "What do you want Dudley?" He said. Dudley pointed his finger towards the door. "We have an envelope tapped to the door dad." He said. His dad huffed in anger before making his way to the door and yanked the envelop off and opened it. what he read made his face turn even redder in anger.

_My dear relatives,_

_ I __do hope you know that was sarcastic. And I do hope you loved the parting gift I gave you when you woke up this morning. You see, this was one part of my revenge of you abusing me my entire life. I think it was fitting don't you? This is just only the beginning. Just wait when the entire Wizard World of Magic gains word of you and your dirty little secret. By the time you get this letter, I'll be long gone. I turned seventeen last night and gained an inheritance. Yes that means I have money. You could say I may be rich, but I'll just not rub it in. That'll make me sound arrogant. The next step of my revenge will be the least you ever expect. _

_Sincerely, Harry James Potter_

Vernon paled after he finished reading the letter and screamed in anger and outrage, ignoring his wife and son as he threw a fit.

* * *

><p>Harry nervously trudged through London, hoping to find the leaky cauldron. Before he left his old 'home', he put managed to put up a glamour on his ears and tails before showing himself to the world. It wouldn't do for him if the muggles spotted him and started freaking out. He grinned in relief when he finally spotted the Leaky Couldron and made his way in to a surprisingly quiet place. He glanced around the pub and spotted Tom at the bar on the near end of the room. He made his way towards the pub and coughed to get Tom's attention.<p>

The man looked up and grinned when he recognized Harry. "Arry my boy. How have you been?" He asked him. Harry gave him and small smile. "As well as I can be Tom. Listen, can you give me a room here? I need a place to stay for a while if you don't mind?" Harry asked him. Tom's smile turned down into a frown and gave him a suspicious glance. "Shouldn't you be with your relatives lad?" Tom asked him. Harry sighed before gesturing Tom to a door that led to the alley. Tom followed him without complaint and gave him a look. Harry whipped out his wand and whispered, _"Innervate." _Tom gaped at him after the glamour shimmered to show the real him.

"Your...your a nekoshin?!" He said in surprise. Harry nodded and glared at the wall over Tom's shoulder. "Yes, since my relatives hate everything magic related, they'll end beating me to an inch once they saw what I achieved during my inheritance. I hope you don't mind, but I don't want anyone else to know what happened to me, where I am, and what I am." He asked the man. Tom seemed to be in thought for a while before giving a small nod. "Alright, I'll keep it meself for now ladie. Well, that is only if you want me to tell someone for you." Harry gave the man a small smile in gratefulness. "You have no idea how much that means to me Tom. Now all I need is a place to stay." He gave the man a curious glance. "Well, we do have a room free at the moment if you pay ahead of time for the days your staying with the room." Harry nodded and grabbed his Gringotts card. "Will this work?" Harry asked. Tom nodded and motioned for him to follow. They reached the bar and Tom went under the table and grabbed the receipt. He pointed the spot, "Just sign here and your free to use the room whenever." Tom said as he gives Harry a key with the number 23 on it. Harry signed his name as he was told and gave Tom a smile.

Harry walked through the dank corridor and kept an eye out for number 23. "23, 23, 23, 23" He sighed in relief to see the room besides 22 and shoved the key in the keyhole and pushed the door open and walked in and smiled widely at seeing his owl. "Hedwig!" He said while holding his arm out for her. Hedwig gave him a small hoot and gave him a gentle nip on the ear. Harry dighed as he sat down for a few moments in thought as to how to write a letter to Rita Skeeter. Harry hurried to his trunks and unshranked them and grabbed a piece of parchement and quill.

_Dear Rita Skeeter, _

_What I am about to tell you will be something of a shock to you and the wizarding world. This letter is has liquid potion truth on it to show that I am not lying. _

One Rita Skeeter read throughout the letter twice with dread filling into her. Her mouth dropped open as she gaped at the letter in her hand as fury drove within her. How dare that old man from placing a wizarding child with abusive relatives! Just wait for the outcry the wizarding world will have.

Every witch and wizard in the whole continent woke up with the sound of owl post pecking their window. each and everyone read the newsletter and cried out in anger.

Albus Dumbledore continued reading throughout the letter with dread filling his belly. He clinched the paper in his fists and screamed out anger. "Potter!" He shouted and threw the paper across the room.

** Harry J. Potter, Our Savior abused by muggles and Manipulated and Used by Albus Dumbledore! **

** Written by: Rita Skeeter**

_** With a heavy I realized the biggest horror I have ever faced my dear readers. This morning I awoke with an owl hooting and realized I had received a letter from one, Harry James Potter about some things we have never thought is true ,but alas, it is. Apparently, on the night the boy's parents died, an old man with a long white beard, known as Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, had placed our Savior of the Wizarding world in a house hold of muggles who hated magic and tried unsuccessfully to beat out the 'freakishness' out of him. If you protest to this, the letter sent by Harry Potter was drenched in truth serum, he couldn't write a lie on that letter and we did the same to every newsletter that was sent to the entire magical world. Dumbledore had sent young Harry back to that place, ignoring the child's pleas to not go back to that dreadful place. Apparently, he wasn't the only child Dumbledore left in the hands of people that are abusive. He even ignored the pleas of one Tom Marvolo Riddle to move somewhere else besides the orphanage that hurt him, causing to hate and become the Dark Lord we all know and fear, Lord Voldemort. Even a young Severus Snape went to the man and yet the old man used that plea for his own gain. Why is the old, currently headmaster of the school of many children, doing this to three powerful Wizards? I cry an outrage to the Ministry and they had gone to our Savior's relatives home and found the truth of Harry Potter being abused. Apparently, they had him live in a cupboard till he received a letter from Hogwarts, fear of being found out that they were being abusive. What else is the old man hiding? Why is he allowed to be headmaster to care for all children when he let three of them to be abused and ignore they're pleas? That man should be sent to Azkaban for life!**_

One Lord Voldemort, Aka Tom Riddle, gaped as he reread the news from the prophet and grinned brightly. That Potter was doing a good job in destroying Dumbledore for him. He frowned though when he realized that the news paper was definitely drenched in truth serum telling the truth about everything. It was time he contacted the Potter boy, hoping he'll agree to a meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's the official second chapter. It was a lot longer than I usually tend to write but I hope it was okay. Please review!<strong>


End file.
